Аристарх Самосский
thumb|Памятник Аристарху Самосскому в Аристотелевском университете, [[Салоники, Греция]] Ариста́рх Само́сский (310 до н. э.—230 до н. э.) ( ) — древнегреческий астроном и математик III века до н. э. Биография Аристарха Самосского Аристарх Самосский родился около 310 года до н. э. на острове Самос. Его учителем был перипатетик Стратон. Самого Аристарха можно считать последователем александрийской школы, связанной со знаменитой Александрийской библиотекой (так, по свидетельству Птолемея, в 280 г. до н. э. Аристарх наблюдал в Александрии солнцестояние). Вследствие выдвижения гелиоцентрической системы мира, был обвинён в безбожии. Умер около 230 года до н. э. О величинах и расстояниях Солнца и Луны Из всех сочинений Аристарха Самосского до нас дошло только одно, «О величинах и расстояниях Солнца и Луны», где он впервые в истории науки пытается установить расстояния до этих небесных тел и их размеры. Древнегреческие учёные предшествующей эпохи неоднократно высказывались на эти темы: так, Гераклит Эфесский считал, что Солнце имеет размер ступни, Анаксагор из Клазомен считал, что Солнце по размерам больше Пелопонесса. Но все эти попытки не имели какого-либо научного обоснования: расстояния и размеры Солнца и Луны не вычислялись на основании каких-либо астрономических наблюдений, а просто измышлялись. В отличие от них, Аристарх использовал научный метод, основанный на наблюдении лунных фаз и солнечных и лунных затмений. Его построения основаны на предположении, что Луна имеет форму шара и заимствует свет от Солнца. Следовательно, если Луна находится в квадратуре, то есть выглядит рассеченной пополам, то угол Земля-Луна-Солнце является прямым. thumb|250px|Схема взаимного расположения Солнца, Луны и Земли во время квадратуры Теперь достаточно измерить угол между Луной и Солнцем α и, «решая» прямоугольный треугольник, установить отношение расстояний от Земли до Луны r_M и от Луны до Солнца r_S : \tan \alpha =r_M/r_S . По измерениям Аристарха, α=87˚, отсюда получаем, что Солнце примерно в 19 раз дальше, чем Луна. Правда, во времена Аристарха ещё не было тригонометрических функций (собственно, он сам в том же самом сочинении «О величинах и расстояниях Солнца и Луны» закладывал основы тригонометрии). Поэтому для вычисления этого расстояния ему приходилось использовать довольно сложные выкладки, подробно описанные в упомянутом трактате. Далее Аристарх привлёк некоторые сведения о солнечных затмениях: чётко представляя себе, что они происходят тогда, когда Луна загораживает от нас Солнце, Аристарх указал, что угловые размеры обоих светил на небе примерно одинаковы. Следовательно, Солнце во столько же раз больше Луны, во сколько раз дальше, то есть (по данным Аристарха), отношение радиусов Солнца и Луны примерно составляет 19. thumb|250px|Схема, поясняющая определение радиуса Луны по методу Аристарха (византийская копия [[10 века)]] Следующим шагом было измерение отношения размеров Солнца и Луны к размеру Земли. На этот раз Аристарх привлекает анализ лунных затмений. Причина затмений ему совершенно ясна: они происходят тогда, когда Луна попадает в конус земной тени. По его оценкам, в районе лунной орбиты ширина этого конуса в 2 раза больше диаметра Луны. Зная это значение, Аристарх с помощью довольно остроумных построений и выведенного ранее отношения размеров Солнца и Луны заключает, что отношение радиусов Солнца и Земли составляет больше чем 19 к 3, но меньше, чем 43 к 6. Был оценён также радиус Луны: по Аристарху, он примерно в три раза меньше радиуса Земли, что не так уж и далеко от правильного значения (3/11 радиуса Земли, всего на 6 % меньше значения Аристарха). Расстояние до Солнца Аристарх недооценил примерно в 20 раз. Причина ошибки заключалась в том, что момент лунной квадратуры может быть установлен только с очень большой неопределённостью, которая ведёт к неопределённости значения угла α и, следовательно, к неопределённости расстояния до Солнца. Таким образом, метод Аристарха был достаточно несовершенным, неустойчивым к ошибкам. Но это был единственный метод, доступный в древности. Вопреки названию своего труда, Аристарх не вычисляет расстояние до Луны и Солнца, хотя он, конечно, легко мог бы это сделать, зная их угловые и линейные размеры. В трактате указано, что угловой диаметр Луны составляет 1/15 часть знака зодиака, то есть 2˚, что в 4 раза больше истинного значения. Любопытно, что Архимед в своём труде «Исчисление песчинок» («Псаммит») отмечает, что именно Аристарх впервые получил правильное значение 1/2˚. В связи с этим современный историк науки Деннис Роулинз (Dennis Rawlins) полагает автором трактата «О величинах и расстояниях Солнца и Луны» не самого Аристарха, но одного из его последователей, и значение 1/15 часть зодиака возникшим по ошибке этого ученика, неправильно переписавшего соответствующее значение из оригинального сочинения своего учителя. Если произвести соответствующие вычисления со значением 1/2˚, получаем расстояние расстояния до Луны примерно в 80 радиусов Земли, что больше правильного значения примерно на 20 радиусов Земли. Это в конечном итоге связано с тем, что аристархова оценка ширины земной тени в районе лунной орбиты (в 2 раза больше диаметра Луны) является недооценённой. Правильное значение составляет примерно 2,6. Эта величина была использована полтора столетия спустя Гиппархом Никейским (и, возможно, младшим современником Аристарха Архимедом), благодаря чему было установлено, что расстояние до Луны составляет около 60 радиусов Земли, в согласии с современными оценками. Историческое значение труда Аристарха громадно: именно с него начинается наступление астрономов на «третью координату», в ходе которого были установлены масштабы Солнечной системы, Млечного Пути, Вселенной. Первая гелиоцентрическая система мира Аристарх впервые (во всяком случае, публично) высказал гипотезу, что все планеты вращаются вокруг Солнца, причём Земля является одной из них, совершая оборот вокруг дневного светила за один год, вращаясь при этом вокруг оси с периодом в одни сутки (гелиоцентрическая система мира). Поэтому его часто называют "Коперником античного мира". Сочинения самого Аристарха на эту тему не дошли до нас, но мы знаем о них из трудов других авторов: Аэция (псевдо-Плутарха), Плутарха, Секста Эмпирика и, самое главное, Архимеда. Так, Плутарх в своём сочинении «О лике видимом на диске Луны» отмечает, что «сей муж Самосский пытался объяснять небесные явления предположением, что небо неподвижно, а земля движется по наклонной окружности эклиптике, вращаясь вместе с тем вокруг своей оси». А вот что пишет в своём сочинении «Исчисление песчинок» («Псаммит») великий Архимед: «Аристарх Самосский в своих „Предположениях“… полагает, что неподвижные звёзды и Солнце не меняют своего места в пространстве, что Земля движется по окружности вокруг Солнца, находящегося в его центре, и что центр сферы неподвижных звёзд совпадает с центром Солнца». Причины, заставившие Аристарха выдвинуть гелиоцентрическую систему, неясны. Возможно, установив, что Солнце гораздо больше Земли, Аристарх пришёл к выводу, что неразумно считать большее тело (Солнце) двигающимся вокруг меньшего (Земли), как считали его великие предшественники Евдокс Книдский, Каллипп и Аристотель. Неясно также, насколько подробно им и его учениками была обоснована гелиоцентрическая гипотеза, объяснял ли он с её помощью попятные движения планет, соотношения между сидерическими и синодическими планетными периодами. Впрочем, благодаря Архимеду мы знаем об одном важнейшем выводе Аристарха: «размер этой сферы неподвижных звёзд таков, что окружность, описываемая, по его предположению, Землей, находится к расстоянию неподвижных звёзд в таком же отношении, в каком центр шара находится к его поверхности». Таким образом, Аристарх сделал вывод, что из его теории следует огромная удалённость звезд (очевидно, по причине ненаблюдаемости их годичных параллаксов). Сам по себе этот вывод является ещё одним гениальным достижением Аристарха Самосского. Трудно сказать, насколько широко были распространены взгляды Аристарха. Ряд авторов (в их числе Птолемей в «Альмагесте») упоминают школу Аристарха, не приводя, правда, никаких подробностей (Птолемей вообще тщательно обходит молчанием какие-либо достижения Аристарха). Среди последователей Аристарха Плутарх указывает вавилонянина Селевка. Историки астрономии Денис Роулинз и Бартел ван дер Варден (Bartel van der Waerden) приводит ряд свидетельств, что гелиоцентризм был широко распространён среди компетентных древнегреческих астрономов. Интересные мысли на этот счёт высказывает также итальянский математик Лючио Руссо (Lucio Russo), по мнению которого, в эллинистическую эпоху существовало общее представление о законе инерции и о притяжении планет к Солнцу. Тем не менее, почему же гелиоцентризм так и не стал базисом для дальнейшего развития древнегреческой науки? Видимо, на то было несколько причин, и одна из них — нетерпимое отношение к этой теории со стороны государственной религии. По словам Плутарха, «Клеанф полагал, что греки должны привлечь Самосского к суду за то, что он будто двигает с места Очаг мира», имея в виду Землю; Диоген Лаэрций указывает среди сочинений Клеанфа книгу «Против Аристарха». Этот Клеанф был философом-стоиком, а до того профессиональным кулачным бойцом. Последовали ли греки совету Клеанфа, неясно, однако всем образованным грекам были хорошо известны судьбы Анаксагора и Сократа, подвергшихся гонениям в значительной мере по религиозным основаниям (Анаксагора изгнали из Афин, Сократ вообще был вынужден выпить яд). Поэтому обвинения того рода, что были предъявлены Клеанфом Аристарху, отнюдь не были пустым звуком, и астрономы и физики, даже если и были сторонниками гелиоцентризма, старались воздерживаться от публичного обнародования своих взглядов, что и могло привести к их забвению. Работа по усовершенствованию календаря Аристарх оказал существенное влияние на развитие календаря. Писатель III века н.э. Цензорин указывает, что Аристарх определил продолжительность года в 365 дней+(1/4) дня+(1/1623) дня. Кроме того, Аристарх ввёл в употребление календарный промежуток продолжительностью в 2434 года. Ряд историков указывают, что этот промежуток был производным в два раза большего периода, 4868 лет, так называемый «Великий Год Аристарха». Если принять продолжительность года, лежащего в основе этого периода, в 365,25 дней (каллиппов год), то Великий Год Аристарха равен 270 саросам, или 270*223 синодических месяцев, или 1778037 дней. Напомним, что сарос — это период повторяемости лунных затмений. Вышеупомянутое значение аристархова года (по Цензорину) составляет в точности 365 +(1/4)+(3/4868) дней. Одним из наиболее точных определений синодического месяца (среднего периода смены лунных фаз) в древности было значение M=29 дней 31' 50" 08'" 20"" (это запись в шестидесятеричной системе: 31' 50" 08"' 20"" =(31/60)+(50/602)+(8/603)+(20/604) дней). Это число было положено в основу одной из теорий движений Луны, созданной древневавилонскими астрономами (так называемой Системы B). Д. Роулинз привёл убедительные аргументы в пользу того, что это значение длины месяца также было вычислено Аристархом по схеме M = 1778037 дней / (223*270), где 1778037 — это Великий Год Аристарха, 270 — количество саросов в Великом Году, 223 — количество месяцев в саросе. „Вавилонское“ значение M получается, если предположить, что Аристарх сначала разделил 1778037 на 233, получив 7973 дня 06 часов 14.6 минут и округлил результат до минут, далее разделил 7973 дня 06 часов 15 минут на 270. В итоге такой процедуры как раз и получается в точности M=29 дней 31' 50" 08'" 20"". Наконец, о ещё одном возможном выдающемся достижении Аристарха Самосского. В ватиканской коллекции древнегреческих манускриптов хранятся два списка измерений длины года, в которых упомянут и Аристарх Самосский. В одном из списков ему приписано значение продолжительности года в 365 1/4 20’60 2’ дней, в другом — 365 1/4 10’4’ дней. Сами по себе эти записи, как и другие записи этих списков, выглядят бессмысленными. Видимо, древний переписчик допустил ошибки при копировании более древних документов. Д. Роулинз предположил, что эти числа в конечном итоге являются результатом разложения неких величин в так называемую непрерывную, или цепную дробь. Тогда первое из этих значений оказывается равным Y1=365+ 1/(4+1/(20+2/60)) дней = 365+(1/4)-(15/4868) дней, второе Y2=365 + 1/(4 — 1/(10 — 1/4)) дней = 365+(1/4)+(1/152) дней. Появление в величине Y1 снова значения продолжительности Великого Года Аристарха свидетельствует в пользу правильности этой реконструкции. Число 152 также связывается с Аристархом — именно, его наблюдение солнцестояния (280 г. до н. э.) имело место ровно 152 года после аналогичного наблюдения афинского астронома Метона. Величина Y1 примерно равна продолжительности тропического года (периоду смены времён года, основе солнечного календаря). Величина Y2 очень близка к продолжительности сидерического (звёздного) года — периоду вращения Земли вокруг Солнца. В ватиканских списках Аристарх оказывается хронологически первым астрономом, для которого приведено два различных значения продолжительности года. Эти два вида года, тропический и сидерический, не равны друг другу ввиду прецессии земной оси, согласно традиционному мнению открытой Гиппархом примерно через полтора столетия после Аристарха. Если реконструкция ватиканских списков по Роулинзу правильна, то различие между тропическим и сидерическим годами было впервые установлено Аристархом, которого и следует в этом случае считать первооткрывателем прецессии. Другие работы Аристарх является одним из основоположников тригонометрии. В сочинении «О размерах и расстояниях…» он доказывает, в современных терминах, неравенство \sin \alpha / \sin \beta < \alpha / \beta < \tan \alpha / \tan \beta . По Витрувию, он усовершенствовал солнечные часы (в том числе изобрёл плоские солнечные часы). Аристарх занимался также оптикой, полагая, что цвет предметов возникает при падении на них света, то есть что краски в темноте не имеют цвета. Предполагают, он ставил опыты по определнию разрешающей способности человеческого глаза. Современники осознавали выдающееся значение трудов Аристарха Самосского: его имя неизменно называлось в числе ведущих математиков Эллады, сочинение «О величинах и расстояниях Солнца и Луны», написанное им или одним из его учеников, попало в обязательный список произведений, которые должны были изучать начинающие астрономы в Древней Греции, его труды широко цитировались Архимедом, по всеобщему мнению, величайшим учёным Эллады (в дошедших до нас трактатах Архимеда имя Аристарха упоминается в 10 раз больше, чем имя какого-либо другого ученого). В честь Аристарха назван лунный кратер и астероид. Ссылки * Аристарх Самосский, О размерах и взаимных расстояниях Солнца и Луны (русский перевод входит в статью И. Н. Веселовского «Аристарх Самосский — Коперник античного мира», Историко-астрономические исследования, Вып. VII, 1961, с.17-70) Античные упоминания о гелиоцентрической системе Аристарха * Архимед, Исчисление песчинок (Псаммит) * Архимед, Псаммит (другое издание) * Плутарх, О лике, видимом на диске Луны (отрывок 6) * Plutarch, Platonic questions (question VIII) * Псевдо-Плутарх, Мнения философов (отрывки 15, 24) * Секст Эмпирик, Против ученых (отрывок 346) Исследования * Аристарх. Включает: статью И. Н. Веселовского с переводом труда Аристарха на русский язык и статью С. В. Житомирского «Гелиоцентрическая гипотеза Аристарха Самосского и античная космология» (Историко-астрономические исследования, Вып. XVIII, 1986 г., стр.151-160) * Aristarchus of Samos (The MacTutor History of Mathematics archive) * The Moon's Distance by Aristarchus * Dennis Rawlins Contributions * A. H. Batten: Aristarchus of Samos * Aristarchus and the Size of the Moon * H. Thurston: Greek Mathematical Astronomy Reconsidered Литература * T. L. Heath, «Aristarchus of Samos, the ancient Copernicus: a history of Greek astronomy to Aristarchus», Oxford, Clarendon, 1913; reprinted New York, Dover, 1981. * А. Паннекук, «История астрономии», М., Наука, 1966. * С. В. Житомирский, «Античная астрономия и орфизм», М., Янус-К, 2001. * А. И. Еремеева, Ф.А. Цицин, «История астрономии», М., Изд-во МГУ, 1989. * И. Д. Рожанский, «История естествознания в эпоху эллинизма и Римской империи», М., Наука, 1988. * D. Rawlins, Continued-Fraction Decipherment: Ancestry of Ancient Yearlengths and pre-Hipparchan Precession, DIO, V. 9.1. Сайт журнала * D. Rawlins, Aristarchos and the "Babylonian" System B Month, DIO, V. 11.1. Сайт журнала * D. Rawlins, Ancient Heliocentrists, Ptolemy, and the equant, American Journal of Physics, 55 (1987) 235-9. Статья на сайте журнала * L. Russo, «The astronomy of Hipparchus and his time: A study based on pre-ptolemaic sources», Vistas in Astronomy, 1994, V. 38, Pt 2, p. 207-248. * B. L. van der Waerden, The heliocentric system in Greek, Persian and Hindu astronomy, in From deferent to equant: A Volume of Studies in the History of Science in the Ancient and Medieval Near East in Honor of E.S. Kennedy, Annals of the New York Academy of Sciences, Volume 500, June 1987, 525-545. Русский перевод * J. Christianidis et al., Having a Knack for the Non-intuitive: Aristarchus’s Heliocentrism through Archimedes’s Geocentrism, History of Science, Volume 40, Part 2, Number 128, June 2002, 147-168. Статья на сайте журнала Категория:Астрономы Древней Греции Категория:Математики Древней Греции Категория:Люди, в честь которых назван кратер на Луне Категория:Персоналии по алфавиту Категория:Родившиеся ок. 310 года до н. э Категория:Родившиеся на Самосе Категория:Умершие ок. 230 года до н. э ca:Aristarc de Samos de:Aristarchos von Samos el:Αρίσταρχος ο Σάμιος en:Aristarchus of Samos es:Aristarco de Samos fi:Aristarkhos fr:Aristarque de Samos he:אריסטרכוס מסמוס id:Aristarchus it:Aristarco da Samo ja:アリスタルコス nl:Aristarchus no:Aristarkhos pl:Arystarch z Samos pt:Aristarco de Samos sk:Aristarchos zo Samu sl:Aristarh sv:Aristarchos (astronom) zh:阿里斯塔克斯